The Power of the Sea: Frozen Water
by redpandaluver101
Summary: Alexis is the typical 13 year old. She goes to school, walks down the New York City streets, and hangs out with friends. But, when a normal walk home becomes a run for her life, she finds out who she really is, a demigod, with unusual powers. When her life turns upside down when her father is kidnapped, she has to rescue him. Can she succeed in time, or is all hope lost? Before tlo
1. Wha- WHAT THE FUDGE IS THAT?

My name is Alexis, Alex for short. I am 13 years old, and live in Manhattan, New York, with my brother and mother. My dad left us when I was a baby, so my mother says. She hopes that someday he will come back. Happy family, huh?

You know how some stories begin with, "once upon a time," or "this story begins with…?" I know, it drives you crazy, so I'm going to make it short and sweet.

I was walking home from my school, a little private school not far from my apartment on 22nd street. This is my 5th school, my mom keeps moving me from school to school. I get bad grades a lot, but hey, I try. Blame my ADHD and dyslexia.

Anyway, I was walking home, down the alley that is my shortcut, when I heard a growling noise from behind me. I whipped around, and a shadowy figure with a hood on was staring at me. I quickened my pace, but in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me. How did he do that? I thought to myself.

He spoke to me," Well, demigod? You, hiding from us all these years, and you expect us not to notice?" I didn't know what the term, "demigod" was, but I assumed he was a stalker. I took off running, and the guy followed me. I was out of the alley and running in the opposite direction that I was supposed to be going. I was running up this hill, and I saw a huge pine up ahead. I'll stop and rest when I get to the tree. He will have problems getting up there, he's older than me! I assured myself. I trudged up the hill, and then looked back. The man's hood had fallen down, and I saw he was not even human. He had tripled in size, and had only one eye on his face. What were they called, a cyclops! They aren't supposed to be real! I froze with fear, unable to move as the cyclops advanced. He unsheathed a knife that jolted me to my senses. I ran down the rest of the hill, and I heard the monster roar. I ended up on the steps of a big blue building.

"Somebody, help!" I cried. Kids my age came running from the door of the building, and more came from the back of the building. One boy knelt beside me. He looked at my leg for some reason, concern showing clearly on his face.

"Go get Chiron and the Apollo cabin, and hurry!" he shouted to the other kids, who hastily obeyed. They ran back into the house, and my world slowly faded to black.


	2. A drink that tastes like stew?

I woke up the next day, and the first thing that came into my conscientious was a sharp pain in my leg. I sat up slowly, and looked down. My lower leg was wrapped in a bright white bandage. Suddenly, all the memories from yesterday flooded my mind. The chase, the cyclops, the huge knife….. the knife! That's what cut me! I thought I outran it. Huh. Oh well, it will heal. As my vision cleared, I saw I was in an infirmary, filled with kids my age getting cuts, scrapes, and burns healed. I thought I even saw someone with a blood red burn on their arm, then it completely disappeared! I rubbed my eyes, the focused again. A brown flash caught my eye. The boy who had helped me was sitting in a chair next to my bed, smiling slightly.

"Hey, glad you're awake. I was starting to worry." I smiled back, but it quickly turned into a wince.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a golden cup from the table beside me. I became suspicious, but hey, this was the boy who saved my life. I lifted the cup to my lips, and drank a tiny sip. Whoa! This stuff is amazing! I thought. I thought that he had given me the disgusting stuff that the doctor prescribes for you, then your mom says it tastes like bubble gum to get you to drink it. But it didn't taste like medicine at all. It tasted like to homemade beef stew that my mom used to make when I was little, it tasted like memories. My cup was soon empty. The pain in my leg turned into slight pain.

"Better?" they boy asked. I nodded.

"Loads, thanks." I smiled gently.

"My name is Jack, by the way, what's yours?" He asked.

"Alexis, but you can call me Alex." I answered. He nodded his head. "Well, Alex, would you like me to show you around?" Jack asked. I hesitated. "And where exactly are you showing me around?" I asked. "Camp Half Blood, of course. The only safe place for demigods." He replied. Demigod… that's the term the cyclops used! Of course, though, I don't want to be left in the dark. "Ummm… what's a demigod?" I said. "A demigod is the child of a god, for us, Greek gods, and a mortal." I thought about this for a minute. "So, when you say this is the only safe place for demigods….. you don't mean…" I was half dreading the answer. "Well, all the people here are demigods, and so are you."


	3. Gods,cabins and weapons,oh my!

I stared at him blankly, trying to see if he was joking or not. I decided to test it out

"Ha, ha, good joke." I said, fear in my voice.

"I'm not kidding, we're all demigods." Jack said, very serious. "If we walk around, I'll explain more." I really wanted to know more, so

I shrugged.

"Sure" He smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" But, the second I tried to get up I knew we were going to have a problem. I would have crashed onto the floor if Jack hadn't caught me.

"Whoa, easy. Hold on a minute." He laid me back down on my bed, and walked away. He came back with a pair of crutches.

"Here, these'll help." He gave the crutches to me, and Jack was right, it did help. He led me out the door, down the steps, and into a courtyard. The bright light blurred my eyes for a couple of seconds, but then it went away. Then, I could see my new friend. Jack had dark brown hair, and it stuck out is an attractively messy way. He had dark brown eyes, like mine, except mine have flecks of green in them. He smiled again.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"Nothing" I said, probably blushing. We walked on. We came to a courtyard with cabins that looked absolutley nothing alike. Jack pointed all 12 out by name. One caught my attention, one with seashells decorating the doorway, and wave designs cut into the wood.

"Who's cabin is that?" I asked

"Oh, that's the Poseidon cabin, but almost no one lives there."

"Who does?" I pushed on

"A kid named Percy Jackson." he shrugged. I think I've heard that name before, a long time ago, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Come on, we need to find you a weapon. Every demigod needs one to protect themselves."

We walked towards a brick building.

"So, who is your parent?" I asked

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." He puffed out his chest, and I fought the urge to laugh.

"And, who do you think my dad is?" Jack shrugged

"I dunno. We'll have to find out when you are claimed tonight."

We arrived at the brick building. I felt much, much better after the… ambosa he called it? Anyway, I opened up the door, and stepped inside. Rows upon rows of weapons were stacked upon Each other.

"What kind of camp has an armory?!" I cried

"A camp for demigods."

True that….True that...


	4. A knife called Icy Waters

The first few weapons we found out did **_not_**suit me. I am no good with a spear, a crossbow, or trident. I'm pretty good with a bow, but I ruled it out. I don't want to run out of arrows in a fight. A flash of metal caught my eye. There, on a countertop, were a row of daggers and knives. One of them really stood out for me, and I walked over to study it more closely. It had an ice blue sheath, and a beautiful blade. The blade was also an ice blue, but like a frozen water color, not exactly water, but not exactly ice. It had ripple lines cut into it, so with every movement it would shimmer like snowflakes.

"A good choice." Jack walked over to where I was standing.

"It's called παγωμένα νερά."

"Icy waters." I translated, not even knowing that I could speak Greek. Jack nodded his head.

"Yep, now, you ready to go?" I nodded my head, and we left the building. somewhere, a conch, I think a conch, horn blew, and Jack's face brightened.

"Come on Alex, is Alex ok? It's dinnertime, then the campfire!" He sprinted up the hill towards the dining pavillion.

"Boys." I muttered under my breath. But, I heard my stomach grumble, and I dashed after Jack.


	5. I get claimed by a god

Dinner was great, and I really enjoyed myself. Spirits, or aurae, as Jack says. We all had steak, and biscuits, and fruits, and even ice cream! I sat with the Athena cabin, and we started to chat, excited about my claiming tonight. We discussed about who might be my parent. I honestly have no idea. When we were all done, we all headed to the campfire, as if campfire covered it. It towered about 5 feet over me, and I'm 5'4! I settled in with the Athena group, then Jack whispered to me.

"Hey Alex? Have you ever heard of Chiron?" I thought back to my 8th grade mythology.

"Sure, he's a centaur who trains gods and demigods."

"Well, he's our trainer, so try not to pass out when you see him." I nodded my head. No passouts tonight.

"Heroes! Your attention please!" I turned my head towards the voice, and I tried not to pass out. A horse-man, a centaur, Chiron, stood near the campfire. He had a bow slung over his shoulder, and a shirt that said World's Best Centaur. My mouth opened in shock, but quickly closed it.

"We have a new camper today, so let's give her a warm welcome." He nodded my head at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Alexis Green, please come here." I stood, and every camper smiled and waved at me. I returned the favor, and walked to Chiron.

"Today she is going to be claimed, so let's cross our fingers." We waited, and waited. Suddenly, a burst of blue came above me. I looked up, and a bright blue trident glowed above me. Some thing strange happened though. White flakes, like snowflakes, were scattered around it, and small breezes circled around the image. No one else but me seemed to notice. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alexis, will you go sit with your cabin?" He pointed to a bench with a single boy sitting on it. He had black, tousled hair, and sea green eyes. He smiled mischeviously and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

"Hi Alexis, I'm Percy." I smiled shly, and shook his hand. He guided me over to the bench and we both sat down.

"So, another child of Poseidon huh? Finally, I have a sister!" He smiled very widely, not a maniac-thats-going-to-murder-you-very-painfully-smile, but a genuine, excited smile. I smiled excitedly too, and we both began to roast marshmallows and sing along with the rest of the group. This I thought Is the best day in my whole life.


	6. My temperature problems

I knew the fun had to end sooner or later, but not 3 hours later. When we did have to go, I was very obedient. We, Percy and I, stumbled to the cabin and pushed open the door of the Poseidon cabin.

The first thing I noticed about it was the sea breeze smell, so unlike the polluted NYC air I've been breathing all my life. Like the blade of my knife, the walls rippled like waves, and the trim was lined with seashells.

"Welcome to Cabin Three." Percy said cheerfully. I looked around, and I found a cool bunk, a little different from the others. It was blue, but light, like water just starting to freeze. It had white lines crawling up it, like frost.

"Can I have this one?" Percy shrugged

"Sure, as long as you don't pick mine." He grinned, and I laughed. I climbed into the bunk.

"Hey, I once slept in that bunk once, and it's freezing in there. Just make sure you cover yourself." He suggested to me. I just shrugged.

"I don't feel any cold at all. Actually, it's warm." Percy looked at me like I was crazy, but just sighed.

"We'll talk about your temperature issues tomorrow." He laid in his bunk, and I did the same. Immediately, sleepiness covered me in darkness.


	7. A brilliant wake up call

My vision came up funky, so I opened and closed them. My new home, Cabin Three, came into view. I groggily sat up, and got out of bed. I stumbled my way into the bathroom. My usual rib high black brown hair is in a rat's nest shaped like an afro. I stare into a mirror lined with seashells, my hazel eyes staring back at me. I manage to drag a comb through my hair, and brush my teeth. An outfit has been set out, a fresh Camp Half Blood T-shirt, like the other campers', jeans, and a belt. I get dressed, and sneak my way into the Common Room. I clip my knife, which I left on my dresser last night. I look around for Percy, and I laugh quietly. My 15 year old brother is sprawled out in bed, drooling on his pillow. He looks so peaceful in his sleep…...I don't like it.

"WAKE UP!" I yell into his ear. He jumps out of bed. Now he's awake.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I ask innocently.

"Fine, until you showed up." I laugh, and I see him smile sleepily.

"Get dressed, get ready! Come on, it's morning!" I watch him stumble into the bathroom, then come out with an identical outfit.

"You ready for training?" He asked me. I shrugged. He grinned evily.

"This is going to be _sooo_ much fun, and just the perfect day to plot my revenge!" I laugh really hard, but I know he's not kidding.

"Yay, what fun." Then, we walk out the door laughing, into the camp. I worry though, what will he do to me?


	8. You forgot to change!

I was uncertain of what to do, so I asked Percy what we should do first.

"Your first day, your choice." I nodded. I thought about it. What am I good at? I thought of it in an instant. My mother bought me a bow when i was 8, and I have gotten much, much better.

"How about archery?" I asked. Percy's expression turned grave.

"OK, but I will probably hit you in the leg." I laughed.

"You are serious?" He nodded. We walked down to the archery station, and while he got the equipment, I got full body armour, just in case

Archery went well, for me. I shot all bull's-eyes, while Percy missed all of them. We walked away, me laughing my head off, him fuming. Then, he brightened.

"Hey, you wanna go swimming?" He bolted for the lake.

"Hey you forgot to cha-" He dove into the water, in his clothes. I waited for him to come up. Around 7 minutes I was really worried. Had he drowned? Without thinking, I dove in after him.


	9. Authors note 3 PLZ READ

**Hey, thanks for reading my story! I am sooooooo glad you guys like it! ****_OMG OMG IM GONNA BURST W/HAPPINESS!_**** Thanks for the people who follow my story,****_ Sunlit fire and pnut9282_****, and those who review! And thanks to all who read my story! My dad says that 200 views aqnd 8 reviews in one month is impossible. Well, I have 148 views and 4 reviews so far, so HA HA IN YUR FACE DAD! Thank you to you guys, you gave my dad a heart attack(not literaly, but u kno what I mean.) Mom says that I should write a book, should I? Give your thoughts. ****_And review, favorite, and follow!_**** Thanks a ****_million_****you guys!**


	10. Waters and suprises

I had only minutes before I drown. I knew this from books. I frantically searched for Percy, but I saw no one. He popped up in front of me, and I swam backwards, my hand raised in defence. Automatically, the water froze, and a wall of ice blocked me from Percy. I was shocked, but my thoughts were too cloudy to think. I pushed up, and broke through the water's surface. I stood there, gasping for air. When I stopped wheezing, I looked at my hands. They were sound, not frozen. I was curious, and lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice when Percy broke through the water's surface. Only then did I swim to him and embrace him.

"Percy, you are a lunatic! You could have drowned!" I yelled at him. He just laughed.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, I can't drown. You can though." He also studied my hands.

"Your power is very special. I've never seen someone with this power." He thought a moment.

"We need to talk to Chiron." He led me to the blue house, where possibly I would find answers.


	11. Holy fudge, I'm Superman!

We both trudged up the hill, and through the door. Chiron was sitting in a wheelchair, and that thing must be magical because he fit right in it. Percy went up to him

"Chiron, something happened to Alexis." Percy said urgently. Chiron smiled

"She found her powers? What can she do, breathe underwater? Control water?" Percy shook his head.

"No, she can control ice. I don't know why, but I've never seen anyone like this." My mind went elsewhere, to last night. That must have been why I saw snowflakes circling around the trident! But what about the wind? I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. They turned towards me and nodded. I walked out the door, into the cloudless air. I bent down and hovered my hand over a patch of grass. The grass instantly frosted. So, I can freeze and frost stuff. I had to try one other thing. I thought if I can control frost and ice why not wind?I had to try. **_up_**. I shot into the air. I winced, expecting to fall right back down. But no, I hovered over the ground. I stayed that way until Percy came out the door, with Chiron wheeling right behind him.

"She can control ice, I swear! Alexis show hi-" He looked around, puzzled. I slowly landed, making him jump.

"Where were you?!" I smiled and grinned. I pointed towards the sky. I shot up into the air, and looked down at him. Percy's jaw dropped, and Chiron had his hand on his chin, probably thinking. I landed, and I smirked.

"Brother, dear, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." He quickly closed it, and moved closer to me.

"I wonder why you have these abilities, you are not a daughter of Boreas." I didn't know who the hell Boreas was, but I stayed silent.

"I guess I'm special." Percy nodded his head.

"You have anything else to share?" He asked. I thought about it. Wind, snow, ice, frost. I can control winter itself.

"I might have a few tricks up my sleeve."


	12. Ok, not Superman, Jack Frost

The rest of the day was spent not training, but trying out my powers. Percy showed me the arena, and we went over to the dummies. He started to chuck them at me, and I started freezing them and flying to avoid them. Once, I summoned very cold winds, so cold Percy dropped the dummy he was going to chuck at me and went inside to keep warm. I also found out I'm immune to the cold weather, which is why the bunk in Cabin Three was warm to me. Huh, I'm a winter controller. Cool. When Percy came back outside, he taught me sword and, in my case, knife training. Let's say that I could wield a knife very well. And, whenever Percy tried to douse me with water, I froze it, making a wall between me and Percy. By the time we were done, Percy was exhausted, and I was tired as well. Using all that power had tired me out. Just in time too, because it was time for dinner.


	13. The Chain Clad God

Dinner was the same as yesterday, so to speak, it was awesome. I saw Jack sitting at the Athena table. I smiled, and he smiled back. At the campfire, we me and Jack sat next to eack other. I told him of my powers. His eyes widened.

"Can you show me?" I held out my hand and summoned a few snowflakes. His eyes bcame excited.

"Cool!" I nodded and laughed. We roasted hot dogs and ate smores. I had so many that I was sleepy even by 9. I said goodnight to Jack and Percy, and went back to my cabin. I laid on my bed, and held out my hand, ans summoned some wind and flakes. It looked so peaceful, watching them flutter to the ground. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The thing was, my sleep was not peaceful. It was downright terrifying.

I was gliding along a California beach, the one where my mom met my dad. Well, at least that's what mom said. I turned, then glided down a street. I lokked around, and saw a man wrapped in chains. A man in black robes looked down on the man. The chain clad man lifted his head, and got a glimpse of me. His eyes widened. He had sea green eyes, like Percy's, and brown black hair, just like mine. A trident was thrown across the street. Once he saw that the black robed man was still looking, he lowered his head again.

_Alexis, is that you? _A voice appeared in my head. I was confused, but I answered anyway.

_Yes. _ A thought popped in my head. He looked like me, and he looked like Percy. Can he really be...?

_Dad? Is that you? _I took the silence as a yes. He started whispering really fast in my head, very urgently.

_Listen, I don't have much time. As you ccan see, I've been ...restrained. Kronos wants to keep me, and kill me. I don't have much time, Go! _

The robed man turned until he was facing me. With a long hand, he reached out towards me.

_GO! _My father said out loud. As I faded out, I saw the robed man, Kronos, turn around and blast my father with a ray of darkness. I heard my father scream in pain, then I bolted out of bed.


	14. Authors note! MY THANKS!

**Hey guys, redpandaluver101 here! Only 25 more view till i hit 600 views! Cool huh? I want to thank all who reviewed, you make my day!****_ I also want to thank McKenna, Tatiana, and Katie for listening to me when I talk about my story, and listening even when I tell the same stuff about the story over and over again, bcause, I forget a lot!_****;P PS: (im only doin this bcause i hav to) I do not own percy jackson. Only the plot and characters(besides chiron poseidon and percy, and kronos, and , well u kno what i mean.) **

** _ PLZ REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!_**


	15. New friends: and giving them a scare

I bolted up in bed, almost knocking my head on the top bunk. I screamed, and woke Percy. He brought out his sword and opened his eyes, probably expecting a monster. Instead, he saw a weeping girl in her bunk. He walked over to me, and sat down. He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I started to whimper.

"Dad... black hooded guy...Kronos...capture...chains..." As he peiced the story together, he started to tear up too.

"We'll have to go get him!" I started to feel furious. I wiped my eyes and nose and scowled.

"Yeah, we're gonna waltz right up to California, right up to Kronos, and say'Hey we want our dad back, that ok?'" I shouted. Percy winced.

"Did Dad say how long Kronos was gonna keep him until he kills him?" I shook my head, and Percy started to put on a thinking face.

"I think we need to talk to the oracle." I was curious. What was the Oracle? We both got dressed, and got our weapons. We went outside, and a crowd of campers flooded us. A blond girl, about Percy's age, cam running up to us.

"Percy, I heard Alexis scream, what happened?" Percy winced

"Bad dream. It's ok Annabeth. We're going to talk to the oracle." Percy leaned in and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Kronos!? Fighting Kronos at 13!? Are you sure?"

"Annabeth, stop worrying, she will be fine."

"At least let me go with you." Percy hesitated.

"You can come with us to see the oracle. That's it." Annabeth started to argue, but I decided to get to the point. I sent a gust of wind through the crowd. They all backed away. I grinned at Annabeth and Percy.

"So, let's go meet the oracle."


	16. The Oracle Gives Strange Advice

While everyone else headed to breakfast, Annabeth, Percy, Jack(who decided to come with us), and I went to visit the oracle. Don't let me explain what she looks like, Imagine your worst villian from a horror movie. She is the feminine version of that. We walked up to her, and Percy looked at me.

"Ask her about dad." I stepped up to her, and asked.

"How do I save my father?" Her mummified head lifted, and I jumped back. Green smoke came from her mouth, and circled me.

"Three heroes shall go to the god in chains.

One of water, of ice, and one of brains.

Only one will move on, out of the three.

And they will witness the power of the Sea.

From a dark cloud, chaos will rise.

And if not stopped, will take the world as his prize.

Ice will defeat, and also fail.

A cry for help, risen to a wail."

I didn't know what that meant. The Power of the Sea? Chaos will rise? A cry for help, well I did understand that one. The cry for help is Dad. Brains is either Annabeth or Jack, water is Percy, and Ice is me.

The question is, who will survive?


	17. A New Meaning

I stood there shocked. As all the others pieced it together, I tried to not go into shock. I'm 13, and they expect me to defeat kronos?! Just fighting my own brother drained me.

"I'll be right back" I ran out of the house, into my cabin, and started to weep. The second my tears dripped past my cheeks, they froze. I probably looked like I had icicles on me. I heard the door creak open, and I heard footsteps. I quickly wiped my face and turned to see Jack.

"Hey, how are you?" I tried to sound cheerful. He winced.

"you are worrying about it, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Don't worry though. Sometimes the oracle gives a stupid prophecy that made no sense. Once, I thought a prophecy said that I was going to die. But, instead I had just got left behind at camp. 'One will be left behind alone.' Phhh, big deal" I cracked a smile. He laughed.

"See? You don't have to worry."

I was worried. Was he just trying to cheer me up? But, I felt a little tingle inside of me. Hope.


	18. The Quest has Begun, Now What?

Later on in the afternoon, we started to pack up. I put some ambrosia, and nectar, the drink I had when I was injured, in my small pack for traveling. I packed 10 gold drachmas, demigod money, and mortal money. Last I packed some extra clothes and headed out the door. My brother was casually leaned against the Big House, like he had gone on several quests before.

"You ready?" He nodded at my pack. I nodded back. Jack, with a pack on his back, came sprinting towards us.

"You guys ready?" We both nodded, and I became worried. Would this quest fail, or succeed? I didn't have tie to think. Around me, a small patch of grass frosted. Percy and Jack seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Alex, we are going to defeat Kronos and rescue Dad." Percy assured me, but I still caught a small hint of inassurance in his voice. I was still worried, but I concealed my feelings.

"All right, let's go." We all nodded, and crossed past Thalia's tree, the name which the tree was named after (apparently she had died right near it.) past the safety of Camp Half Blood, into danger. With my last look at camp, I ran down the hill towards Jack and Percy. Our quest has begun.


	19. The Gods of West Virginia

I'd like to say things wad went pretty well in the beginning. ...Well...I can't. WE got attacked by three furies, the minotaur, and wierd wind spirits. I scared the wind spirits off, hey, I have to pat myself on the back for that one. Anyway, we got to West Virginia fine, which isn't far. We got somewhere though. We talked about the plan while I went hunting with my knife. Sorry for squirrel lovers, but that squirrel was really good.

"Hey Alex, how much time do we have?" Percy said when finished with his squirrel leg. I shrugged

"Not much. Dad said that he, Kronos, had captured him and will eventually kill him." Percy winced

"That's almost happened before. I don't want it happening again." Agreed.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Before Jack or Percy could speak up, a black limo appeared on the road next to our campsite. A man with a biker's vest, sunglasses,and a ... is that a grenade!?

"Ares. What do you want?" Percy growled.

"Not up for nice introductions, are we? I want to see the girl. She needs to talk with her." He jabbed his finger into the back seat. Percy's face flushed.

"Fine, but only a few minutes." Ares smiled in a maniac sort of way. He motioned me into the limo. When I had got in, my jaw had dropped. I was sitting beside the goddess of beauty.


	20. Love is Confusing

Aphrodite was absolutely astonishing. Imagine your favorite tv star, she's 10 times more beautiful than that. I can't even describe her.

"Hello, Alexis" She smiled, and I almost had to sshield my eyes, her teeth were snow white. I smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Aphrodite laughed.

"To help you on your quest of course. Why would a goddess of love and beauty be doing to help this quest? She must have read my thoughts, because she smiled even wider.

"You know, you should start thinking about your priorities in this quest you know." She said softly. I became confused. What priorities?

"My only worry and priority on this quest is helping dad." I said, a little too harshly. Aphrodite laughed.

"Oh, but I know your other priority, even if you don't even know it yet." She paused, as if waiting for me to catch on. I didn't.

"You want to impress your brother, and, you want to impress Jack." Aphrodite said. Ok, maybe I did have a little crush on Jack, but I didn't _love _him. Aphrodite shook her head.

"Child, we will meet again, and maybe your mind will think differently." The car started to fade away, until I was standing in the woods, the car, Aphrodite, and Ares gone. Percy and Jack ran up to me.

"Alexis, what happened?" Jack said to me. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. It's ok." Percy looked worried, but said nothing. As it got dark out, I started to think. Was Aphrodite right? Was I doing this to impress everybody? As I laid down my head, my last thought was,_ Love is confusing_


	21. The Wolf Man Pays a Visit

As we walked through the woods, I thought about Aphrodite's message. Am I really doing this for Dad, or just to impress the boys? I shook my head and caught up to Percy and Jack. Percy turned his head towards me.

"You know, i had talked to Aphrodite once, and the stuff she said really messed with my mind. You have to be careful to sort out what is actually true in what she says. love can help, or destroy you." I thoght about it for a little bit, then I smiled at him.

"I already sorted it out. I figured it out." Of course, I didn't actually. I'll sort it out later. We came to a stop, when Percy held his arm out to shield me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He put his finger to his lips and we all quieted. That's when I heard the howl. A black wolf came from the trees, and I readied my knife. Percy drew his sword, and Jack readied his bow. Behind the wolf was a man in not black, but gray clothes.

"What do you want?" I yelled. The man smirked.

"What I want child, is your life. My master has ordered to kill you before you can save your dear Daddy." The man grinned, but evilly. I cringed. He laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't be alive to see him get killed." With that, the man backed away into the shadows, and the wolf lunged.


	22. I Try to Train a Full Grown Doggie

Instictively, I leapt backwards,slashing with my knife. It didn't wound it, but it left a gash. But, the thing only became more angry. I leapt at me, fangs bared. I slashed with my knife, and hit its muzzle. It howled in pain ,and snarled at me. It really seemed bent on killing me, just me. Yet, Percy and Jack helped me, but they were a little too far away. Percy threw his sword like a knife, and Jack shot his bow. Gracefully, the wolf dodged them and ran towards me. I froze its weak spot, the tail, but it didn't seem to notice. It leapt on top of me, and I struggled. Percy was retrieving his weapon, and Jack had no more arrows. That's when the wolf sank its teeth into my arm. My whole world blacked out.


	23. Bear hugs

I awoke with a sharp pain in my arm. I winced and looked at it. It was in a cotton bandage, and I could see the blood stain on it. The wolf had attacked me. How did I survive?

"Alexis!" Percy zoomed from one end of the room to where I was laying and gave me a bear hug.

"Ouch. I can feel that, you know." Percy laughed weakly.

"I'm just glad you're okay. How do you feel?" I smiled.

"Better than when I got cut in the leg. That's a good thing." Percy exhaled. I laughed. I stood up with some difficulty, and walked shakily out the door with Percy.

"Is anyone following us?" Percy shook his head.

"Not that we know of." I winced. _Not that we know of _were not my favorite words.

"For now, you should just rest and heal up." I would if I would, but resting is not a demigods' type of power.

I'll try though.


	24. Oklahoma, Land of the Giant Tornadoes

My leg healed up quickly, and we were on the road again. We met up with some monsters, but Percy, Jack and I quickly defeated them. I conjured up some of my power as to not have Jack use all his arrows, and Percy used his water powers. In return, I was exahusted by the end of the day. I would have a lot of nightmares, and I would go to Jack for some relief from the nightmares.

We had this new bond, one that made me feel more cmfortable with telling him what's wrong, how I feel, what's secretly killing me inside. I felt that I finally had a friend.

It made me feel good inside.

He would come to me for my assistance, from weapon training to organizing a plan. We went through a lot of lans in those three days on the road.

We made it to Oklahoma, and I thought it was, my kind of place. It reminded me of Camp, with the fields and children playing in the backyards of homes.

A slight breeze picked up, and it felt good on my burning face. I could have sprung up a breeze, but at the time I didn't think of that. By the time noon came, the winds were pretty strong. I looked up at the clouds, then at the horizon. Suddenly, I knew why the winds were so strong. About ten Wind Spirits, evil aurae, were flying top notch speed towards us, and they had a sky-high tornado right at their heels. I knew they weren't flying away from it. They were _controlling_ it. And they were coming right towards us.


	25. A Really Windy Situation

Let me just say, wind spirits are practically immortals. We tried defeating them, but they just kept coming. Percy and I were getting tired from using our powers, and Jack was running out of arrows.

I took out my knife and started slashing, but I was already tired.

"Foolish girl, trying to come and save your daddy. Well, you are already tired and I am just warming up." He took a stab at my back, but I parried it and fell to the ground. I shakily got up, just in time to see a wind spirit coming straight at Percy and Jack, who were fighting in front of them, not paying any attention to what was behind them.

"PERCY, JACK, WATCH OUT!" I stumbled towards them with all my strength, but it was no use. The wind spirit picked up both of the boys, yelling and struggling to get free, and flew into the air.

"No, no,no, no!" I cried. I felt miserable. I felt hurt. and most of all, I wanted to get revenge. All these feeling swirle dinside of me into one big ball of emotion. It was released in a huge blizzard circling all around me, vaporizing every wind spirit left. I looked around at the wheat fields, covered with snow, completely bare of human existence. I was alone.


	26. Sacrifices

I broke down every day after that. I didn't know if the two were dead or alive, being tortured or kept hostage. It built up inside of me, and burst out every day.

I trekked alone for the next few days, across Colorado(which was a good place to cry, seeing as they get so much snow anyway), Utah, and Idaho. I camped in a couple of places along the way, abandoned houses, plenty of trees, and even some random guys home because he thought I was homeless. I might as well have been.

I just lost my best friend, and my brother. I didn't know how to get back to camp, and I was following the road signs to get to California. I was alone, scared, homeless, and broken on the inside. Like those houses, I felt abandoned. I had to keep moving to find my brother. I had to save dad. I had to defeat this Kronos.

Why were there so many "had tos"? Why can't I have a normal life? But, as you know, no life is normal without sacrifice. I had just lost my brother and my best friend.

Isn't that enough sacrifice?


	27. AUTHORS NOTE: READ MY OTHER STORIES!

K guys! _**2,000**_ views already after 3 weeks! Check out my other stories if you like this one!

_**IF YOU LIKE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, READ MY STORY!**_

Go to my profile and select **_"Visions"_**

**IF YOU LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES, READ MY STORY!**

Go to my profile and select **_"Safe and Sound"_**

HAPPY READING PEEPS!

Peace, Love, and REDPANDAZ,

**_redpandaluver101_**


	28. Chapter 33: an old friend drops by

**Hey guys sorry about the wait! Winter vacation has flown by for me and my family came soooo I couldn't really update so sorry! **

**Me: PERCY DON'T YOU DARE SNEAK AWAY! 'chains percy'**

** Percy: crapnuggets**

**Me: say it or I will send you to tarturus**

**Percy: Ok...ok...relax. she doesn't own me hopefully.**

**Me: was that seriously that hard**?

* * *

I trudged on my way, following the signs to California. As the time goes by, and the more monsters I fight, I notice a change in myself. I become stronger, more confident. I also change physically. My hair goes from black brown to snow white with blue streaks. Must be my powers doing. My hazel eyes turn light blue, and I become more pale. Funny because so many people get tanned in California. The only thing that keeps me walking is that I brother, my friend, my dad, oh yeah and the world. Can't forget that. One day, I'm just walking along a back road and I hear a voice, that fills me with dread. The voice that got me into this mess. I twirl around, and a humongous Cyclops is standing yards away.

"Miss me sweetheart?"


	29. an unexpected arrival

**_hey guys! Redpandaluver here! Ok I'm gonna do a long chapter, but it will make you cry. Sorry if I make you cry, I've been reading a lot of fanfics with this kinda plot. _**

**_While I'm here, I have to ask you guys a favor, since I can tell most of you are almost a fanfic and online and chat addict such as myself. I ask this one request. For any of you who care about what happens to victims of cyberbullying, look up the movie "Cyberbully" with Emily Osment. It's sad but true. Be careful of what you say online. And if you see anybody online with a comment that hurts anybody, report them immediately, for many cyberbullying victims commit suicide. Remember __these__ words I give you._**

**_Anyways, away from the depressing yet true part, to the story!_**

* * *

I stare at my old enemy, and he grins evilly. He unsheaths his knife, and I rub my leg uncomfortably.

"So, daughter of Poseidon, are you going to address your opponent? I stand straight and tall.

"You do not scare me. I have grown." He just laughs.

"Lets see if you have grown in fighting." He lunges at me, and I try to dodge, but he scrapes by wrist anyways. I stumble backwards, away from the Cyclops. He shakes his head in mock disapproval.

"I thought you said you have grown, but still you run." Anger surges through me and a snow and ice storm gathers in a circle around me and blasts against the cyclops. He goes flying, and hits the ground. He stands up and growls at me deeply. He charges at me, and I create an ice wall to give me time. Not enough though. He breaks through the barrier, and grabs me in his huge hand. I feel the air being squeezed out of me. At the last moment, the Cyclops let's go unexpectedly, and I fall to the ground. Ouch.

I think I might have bruised my back, but okay to fight. That's when the hands cover my mouth and start to bind my hands and legs together. I struggle, and try to bite my captors hand, but then he grabs my hair and pulls. I let out a scream, and I hear my captor chuckle.

"This is the daughter of Poseidon? I would have being more tough, seeing as the boy is her brother." The voice is not the Cyclop's. Some one else's. They turn me toward them so they can see my face. I get to see them though. The guy who has me is a guy with Sandy hair, blue eyes, and a white scar going down his cheek. He smirks.

"If you do not know who I am, I am Luke." He says with rough mock politeness. I become VERY angry. I use both my tied legs to kick him, where my feet collide with his stomach. He turns toward me. I stare him down as best as I can. He yells at me

" ok girl, you had a chance to be nice, and you blew it. Now you are coming with us." He grabs me by the hair again, and pulls out a green sphere. He throws it a couple of yards away. He uses his chance to drag me towards the vortex that has appeared. I scream hysterically, but he ignores me. We get sucked through the vortex, and he let's go of my hair, which I find a relief, until we arrive. I land on my wrist, probably breaking it. Luke lands behind me, and drags me by the arm, thankfully not the broken hand one, and thrusts me onto a stone floor.

" now, the fun begins." He says. I suddenly get afraid. What will he do to me?

* * *

_**hey guys sorry about the cliffhanger gotta go eat lunch but ill be back. K? PLZ PLZ LIKE, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! See y'all after lunch!**_

_**Peace, love, and REDPANDAZZ,**_

_**REDPANDALUVER **_


	30. Chapter 35: torture from my cousin

_**hey guys! Last time I checked 2,737 views! :D keep it up! I want to warn you, for this chapter there is going to include torture and abuse, that is mainly why this story is rated teen. And also probably some gore. We'll see where it leads us k?**_

_**PLZ PLZ PLZ READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AND VERY VERY URGENT!**_

_**I also have been thinking about this generation, and how the children population is dropping. According to scientists and research, about half of the suicides in young people are related to bullying. Suicide is a sad thought, but it is true. For every successful suicide, there are 100 suicide attempts. A lot of this is because of cyberbullying. I personally have never been cyberbullied, but I know some people that I know have been, and it breaks my heart. So, I have decided to take action. I want everybody to spread cyberbullying, and how it affects everybody. I want everybody who gives a crap about this message to spread the word to watch what you say online, because everyone can see, and you can delete it, but whatever you type is permanent. And whoever you bully, accident or not, it is permanent in them. Plz spread the word**_

* * *

( back to the story...)

Luke pulls me up, and drags me to a metal pole. He ties the binds around me and the pole, and it hurt really badly. I tried to yell to stop, but he shoved a gag in my mouth. My screams sounded like whispers.

Luke looked at me triumphantly.

"Now that we have you all comfortable and at home..." I roll my eyes.

"Time for the fun to begin." He walks quickly towards me and slaps me in the face, and it burns very badly. I scream, and Luke pretends to lean in to hear me. He turns his head towards my ear.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Did you say do it again?" He slaps me harder this time, and I cry out in agony, but Luke just smirks.

"Boo boo, little Alexis is in pain. That wasn't pain sweetheart, that was the warm up." He turns around, then bringing out a knife that looked murderous. Ironic, because Luke was probably going to kill me. I stare in horror as he leans down to my arm, and starts to carve words into my arm. I cannot even explain what sound I made. I sounded like I was being murdered, tortured, and beaten all at once. The sound that permently burns itself into your brain. Then the carving stops, and I dare look over my shoulder. The floor has blood droplets all over the place, and on my arm is carved **weak.** I start to cry, but Luke slaps me hard for me to shut up.

"What the HELL DID I ever do to you Luke?!"he turns towards me and says in a deep voice

"You were born, that's what. Another demigod out to get me." I couldn't believe him. I wasn't out to get him, I was coming to get dad! Luke walks towards me again.

"Now for phase two." He smirks and the last thing I see is his fist coming towards my face.

* * *

_**hey guys sorry about the abuse I had to because it goes with story it'll make sense soon. Anyway, PLZ REVIEW, LIKE, AND FAVORITE, OR JUST MAIL ME I LIKE ANSWERING MY MAIL LOLZ. I will keep updating but I'm going with the flow. Dats how I roollll. You guys have any questions, just mail me I have no problem with it. See y'all soon!**_

_**Peace, love, and redpandazz,**_

_**Redpandaluver101**_


	31. Authors note PLZ READ ITS IMPORTANT!

_**hey guys sorry bout the note But, it means a lot to me if you do. As ive been saying in the last couple of chapters, I want to spread cyberbullying awareness to avoid it. SPREAD THE WORD! Also, I think you're tired of hearing this but plzzzzzzz REVIEW, ( I love it when people review) LIKE, (helps my self esteem) FAVORITE(sAme as the like) AND PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK QUESTIONS I AM A GOOD LISTENER K? So do all those things, and you will make me the happiest person in the world! Thx a lot you guys!**_

_**Redpandaluver101**_


	32. Chapter 37: Found

_**hey guys sorry about the last chapter I know it's sad but I'm kinda feeling depressed cause I haven't seen my boyfriend In three weeks stupid snow. Anyways, I have a plan Don't worry. This'll end up like a disney movie, happy happy.**_

**_Anyways, like, review, and favorite for me. And don't be afraid to message me I like it when we can write back and forth. :) _**

**_Again, sorry about last chapter. It'll get better I promise I have a plan._**

The torture continues for who knows how long. Soon I had scars and bruises and all sorts of wounds on my body. The words on my arm , but didn't go away. A reminder. One day, Luke comes up to me with a Cyclops. He turns towards me.

"Poor Alex. All beaten up?" He kicks me in the stomach, but I don't feel it. I've received many kicks there. Luke just smirks. He then yells at the Cyclops.

"She is in no fighting condition. We don't have ambrosia, so she is now useless to me. Throw her with the others until she is healed enough to be of use to me" then he walks out. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then the Cyclops drags me by the arm to a very dark cell. I have always hated the dark. I thrash around screaming until he throws me in and locks the door. I collapse against the floor crying. I am a captive here. Percy band Jack are somewhere, probably in the same condition as me. Who is going to save dad? I hear a voice coming from the corner of the cell, but it is very rough and I can't make out the words. Suddenly, I hear a throat being cleared.

"Alex, is that you?" I can't believe my...ears?

"Per...Percy?"

* * *

**_dun dun duhhh! :D Alex found percy! I told you guys it's gonna get better! Anyways, I know I keep saying this but I have decided to stand against cyberbullying. It happens everyday. And chances are that someone that you know is being cyberbullied. It's sad but true. You have to watch what you,say online, because you too can be a cyberbullying accident or not. IT HURTS, AND IT IS PERMANENT. I once was a bully, but I didn't mean it. It was a simple tease towards my friend that spiraled out of control. I,told her it was an accident, and she forgave me. You guys on the other hand don't know each other in,person. Well there is one person,I,know from,fan fiction that I know in,person. Yes Shley, I'm talking about you. Anyways we all have to stand up against cyberbullying, don't let it happen, don't be a bystander. If you see someone embarrassing someone else online, report them! The person who is being harassed would feel terrific if the bully is gone. If not stopped, the victim could become depressed, or even try to commit suicide. DON'T let bullying happen. Stand up. Because you can make a difference an a person's life._**

**_Peace, love, and Redpandazz,_**

**_Redpandaluver101_**


	33. Chapter 38: the escape

_**Redpandaluver101 here! Omg I'm,excited, already 3,295 views! Keep it up! Thanks to anybody who read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter before this. It means a lot. I have somethings to say to some people...**_

**_Shley: girl you are the best...friend ( inside joke but shley XD XD XD ya know what I mean) I could ever have. Thanks for all the support you've gave me, and the idea to do this in the first place! Virtual big bear hug!_**

**_Amethystgirly: thanks for your reviews! Virtual hug!_**

_**ElipsonHeta13: thanks for chatting with me and reviewing! Virtual hug!**_

_**McKenna: I know you can't find this story, but thanks for trying and reading about 20 pages of writing! HUGE VIRTUAL HUG!**_

* * *

I crawl over to where the voice is coming from. I feel the fabric of clothing, and I soon run into Percy.

"PERCY!" I cry, and then fling myself into his arms. He winches, then in the dim light I see that Luke had tortured him too. His arms were spotted with bruises, and on his forehead there is a gash, but not bleeding. I move carefully into his arms. He hugs me anyways. He let's go and we look at each other. His hair had grown longer, and he looked beaten down. He looks over me, and when he sees the carving in my arm he looks murderous.

" Luke?" I nod. Percy face looks like he might kill with his stare. That's saying something.

"Doesn't matter. It's fine now." I shake my head, then smile as much as I can without it hurting. Percy sighs and sits back down. I sit next to him.

" why haven't you tried to get out of here?" I ask him, and Percy shakes his head.

"They know I have powers. They've enchanted the cell so I can't use my powers."I suddenly think of my other partner.

"Where's Jack?" I ask. Percy shrugs.

"They dragged him off to another place." I feel shocked. They took him off somewhere else, and we are stuck in here. An idea pops into my head.

" they don't know I have powers, do they?" Percy shakes his head. I grin.

" I have a plan to get us outta here."

After a few hours, we are ready. I nod, and we go into action. I form a couple of daggers and a sword out of ice, since our weapons were taken away. Percy shakes his head, taking out riptide. I find out that it always returns to him no matter what.

I grab my new dagger, and start to form a key. Percy readies himself for a fight. I finish the key, and try to insert it into the keyhole. It fits, and I open the cell. The guards immediately start towards us, but soon they were doused in water and frozen in ice. Percy got his powers back once we were out of the cell. I run at full speed, with Percy behind me.

I have to find my knife, and I know where it is is very dangerous. I sneak into Luke's room anyway. No body is in there. I see my knife on a clear table. I am just about to take I it when I hear a voice from a corner in the room. Luke's voice.

"So, you did get out. Too bad you're going back in." He runs towards me. I grab my knife, throw my ice dagger at Luke, which hits him in the leg, and run full speed out the door. Percy is waiting for me outside. We run full,speed off the...island? No, a boat. Percy lights up. He jumps off the boat. I do the same. Before crashing onto the water, I freeze a part of the water and cover it with snow. I roll onto it, coming up on my knee. Percy is towering above me on a huge tidal wave

"Show off." I mumble. I forget about the ship for a bit, but I come to my senses. I raise my hand, and summon the biggest storm I have ever summoned. The storm circles the boat, and dives right in. I can imagine the hell going on in there, and it is very comforting. I start to upgrade my block of ice. I create a boat, smaller than a cruise ship but much bigger than a regular boat. I spend the next two hours making it perfect, and I am tired by the time it's done. I settle down in my room, and Percy walks in. He settles down into the bed I made for him.

"Hey Alex?" I'm really tired, but i hold on long enough to answer.

"Hmm?" I yawn.

"Why is your hair white?" I laugh sleepily

"We'll talk about that stuff in the morning." I finally get to fall asleep.

* * *

_**hey guys! I told you it would get better! What should happen with Jack? Should they find him, or should he die? Keep in mind that percy and Alex have only a few days to save Poseidon. Also, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND PM ME! K?**_

_**Peace, love, and Redpandazz,**_

_**Redpandaluver101**_


	34. Chapter 39: fire in the ice

_**this chapter is going to be on,fire! Literally dun dun dunnn**_

_**I would like to give a hug to Ashley for being the best friend ever. We are so**__ close,__** we could be cousins! Yah we treat each other like cousins.**_

* * *

the first thing I sense when I get up is a figure next to me. I sit up, and Percy is standing above me.

"Good morning. We are currently in the Pacific ocean, about 10 hours from the beach." I brighten. We could make it in time! I saunter off into the kitchen, and rummage through a backpack I picked up with my knife. I find some of the magic plates from camp. I hand percy one and we both sit down at the table.

"Blueberry pancakes" percy says. They appear on his plate, and he starts to dig in. I choose ployes, a French pancake, the only type of pancake I like, and chow two down without batting an eye. I eat about two more before eating snowflake shaped waffles with whipped cream. Those are good. (An shley you are sooo lucky your mom makes those. They sound like they're delicious! Omg I'm getting hungry.) Our breakfast is disrupted. A blast shakes the room. I get up immediately and walk towards the shaking. I walk into my room,.and see Percy's bed go,up into flame. I grab my a run for it. I grab percy hand and lead him towards the escape route. I grab the two backpacks along the way. The smoke chokes me, and flames are creeping behind us.

"What is it?!" Percy yells

"Fire monster!" I reply. We have reached the exit. I keep running. The water freezes under my feet. I get in single file line with Percy, and I make a stop. I turn around, to see the entire house melt. I turn around and keep running. I then make a huge ice house far away. I make two beds, and lie down in one. Then my tiredness and drained energy get to me and I black out.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I have to thank pnut9282 for the idea of this chapter. Thanks! Plz plz REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND PM ME! I'd like to hear from u guys!**_

_**Redpandaluver101**_


	35. Chapter 40: The Alley

_**Hey guys! I'm gonna have this chapter be short, because, well, you'll find out. See ya!**_

* * *

We walk off of the ice house into the town i saw in my dream.

I looked at a sign, Lakewood Boulevard. Very funny, hsouldn't it be Seawood Boulevard since they are on the coast? We both walk down the street, admiring the shops and houses. A couple of people stare at me because I turned paler when my powers took over my features, but not percy. He is perfectly tanned. An alleyway pops into view, and I shudder, because that looks like the alley where I figured out who I really was.

The town slowly fades and we are left with a ghetto, with rundown houses everywhere. Suddenly, a strong odor hits my nose, but it is pleasant. It smells of the ocean, and the salty air of the beach. I snff a little more and Percy looks at me quizzicaly.

"Can't you smell that?" I ask him. He breathes in deeply. His face darkens.

"Dad." He says. We play a game of hot and cold, and eventually we find the alleyway Dad's in. We racce down it, and burst into the room that I saw in the dream. The black hooded man, Kronos, holds a scythe over dad's head, and I turn to see a drachnae, or snake lady, holding Jack has gotten a lot thinner, and has fear in his eyes. I cry out and start to run towards him, but then Kronos talks.

"One move from either of you and they both die."

* * *

_**Uh oh DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNN! Alex and percy meet Kronos! I will update tomorrow, but nI cant say when since some of you live in different countries. Im gonna say around 12 or 1 pm american eastern standard time ok? Well ,see ya then, and REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND PM ME!**_

_**redpandaluver101**_


	36. AN read!:review answers and update date

_**Hey guys! I have noticed that a couple of people have reviewed and I cant answer them, so ill do it here.**_

_**to amethystgirly: yes ive seen it before, but hey, would you rather it end up like romeo and juliet? I thought so.**_

_**to shley: omg youve commented on my story so much I ccant wait to hang at my house next time. maybe spring vacation or february vacation? Virtual big red panda hug!**_

_**to percyjacksonlover13purple: luv to chat with you. you give me ideas, I thank you for your support **__** and reviewing my story, I give big virtual group hug!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ! i MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL FRIDAY BCAUSE OF SCHOOL, BUT IF I CAN I WILL. -JUST KEEP CALM AND LUV RED PANDAS, OK?**_

_**with warm olav hugs,**_

_**redpandaluver101**_


	37. Chapter 40: the good arival

_**hey guys sorry about not updating, busy with homework and other stuffs. So, update time !**_

* * *

We study each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. I really want to bolt over to Jack and Dad and unleash them both, but the words of Kronos are stuck in my head

"Anyone makes a move, they are both dead." How can I save them both under that condition? Suddenly, something causes Kronos to jerk his head up and stumble away from Dad, looking dazed. Taking this chance, I ran forward and started to hack at dad's chains. I look over my shoulder and see that the same thing happened to the drachnae, and Jack running towards Percy. I look back, and I have not even made a dent in the bronze. I start to get nervous, and I back away.

"Dad, this is going to be tricky. Do you trust me?" He nods, and I raise my hand. The chains immediately turn to ice. I break the chains with a swipe of my knife. I smile, and Dad gets up. I hug him very hard. That's when I hear the chuckle. Kronos has not retreated yet. I summon a storm and get ready to fight. Then, Kronos jerks again, and then again. When he goes backwards, I hear a noise, like someone being punched. Someone is already fighting, someone invisible. Kronos growls. He takes his scythe and slices it into open air. I hear a gasp of pain, and a figure materializes in front of us. Blonde hair, tall figure, a Yankee's cap a few feet from her head. Percy gasps, then runs to her side.

The person is Annabeth.

* * *

**_bright side, they have Annabeth to help them! Dark side, Annabeth's hurt. Don't worry percabeth fans, she's not going to die. Anyways, I am so glad you like my story! If you like this, check out my other stories in my profile! Kisses and hugs!_**

**_Redpandaluver 101 :)_**


	38. Chapter 41:The Darkness

_**hey guys! Omg cliff hanger lolz. I just want to say a quick thing. My partner, KappaSigma13, and I have been coming up with a new story, which will be about Percy and Friends having a Karaoke night! Just stay tuned, bcause I will be posting it soon. Ok, back to the story!**_

* * *

I am standing in shock at the sight of Annabeth, and I really want to help, but I have other priorities.

"Percy, go! I'll distract him!" I yell, and charge. Kronos takes a swipe at me, and I feel a millimeter of my hair cut off. I keep running, and strike him in the arm. Darkness blasts from the wound, and I am blasted backwards. I slam against the wall, and I see black dots dance in my vision. I stand up, and see Kronos advancing towards me.

I shake my head and charge again. I summon a blizzard and blast Kronos. He stumbles backwards, and I strike him in the leg. I create a wall to block the darkness, and it rebounds onto Kronos. He let's out a yell of pain. He takes his scythe and slices it near me. I dodge it, and the scythe narrowly misses.

I come up on one knee, and fashion a sheath of knives quickly, and I start to throw them. One hits Kronos's leg, then the arm, and the stomach. He coughs up gold blood, but he is not dead. I see a flash of silver, and then feel immense pain. He had got me in the stomach. I crumple to the ground, and curl up into a ball. I hear Jack and Percy yell in my direction, but I can't respond.

I look up for the last time, and see Kronos advancing towards me. But something unexpected happens. I hear a roar in my ears, and then my dad is right in front of me, fighting Kronos like his life is on the line.

"YOU DON'T DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" He yells. I feel glad that dad cares about me. My vision starts to fade, and I feel arms wrapping themselves around me. I hear Percy's voice.

"Alex, just hold on..."

* * *

_**dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Now you guys have to wait for another update! Btw, I might not update for a while, like two weeks or even less, because i'm getting minecraft for my kindle, so sorry if I don't update for two weeks or so, because I'm finally getting minecraft :D! So if I don't update for a while it's because of homework and minecraft lol.**_

_**See ya soon!**_

**_Redpandaluver101_**


End file.
